


wish you were here

by knlalla



Series: quick fics [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: dan's back home after visiting phil & he's sad





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> i have a problem with using song titles as fic titles sned hlep

Dan would argue that this feels worse than probably anything he’s ever felt in his entire life, including breaking his little finger on that damn water slide. Including that time he went to hospital, even, because at least he got to see Phil then.

But right now he doesn’t get to see Phil - in fact, it’s been three whole days since he saw Phil last. In person, anyway. But it feels like months. Like years. _Eons_ , but even he knows that’s maybe a bit dramatic.

It feels like a long time, though. Long enough that his chest aches at every flash of a memory from their brief time together. His lip is raw and chapped from where he’s been chewing at it, some combination of restlessness and the desperate desire to pretend it’s _Phil’s_ teeth on his lips, dragging him back in for another kiss. Dragging him back to bed.

But his bed is cold and empty and decidedly _not_ Phil’s. He knows if Phil were here, or even on skype, he’d make some joke about the bed not being ‘Philled’, and Dan would have to shake his head and try his best not to give away how adorable he thinks it is that Phil makes such awful jokes. 

He’s spent the last however many hours without Phil sat in front of his computer, alternating between typing out far-too-clingy messages he’s afraid to send and flipping through the pictures, the videos. 

He pauses on one, now, of Phil’s arms wrapped around him and a wide grin on both their faces. Phil’s smile looks...it looks a bit like his video-smile, the one he pulls out when he’s talking to the camera like it’s his best friend.

Except it _isn’t_ , because that’s Dan. And the smile isn’t the same, it’s wider and softer and brighter and all sorts of _more_ all at the same time. The ache in Dan’s chest returns full force, sending him flopping back on his not-Phil’s bed to stare at the not-Phil’s ceiling.

Phil’s ceiling is just a shade off from Dan’s, he thinks - not that he spent all that much time staring at - those hours in Phil’s had been spent in his arms, something Dan sorely misses right now. His own arms move on phantom commands to wrap around himself, a poor approximation of Phil’s hugs.

 _God_ , Phil has the best hugs. Dan will take that statement and swear his life on it without question. They’re warm and open and sometimes flitted with bubbly laughter and soft whispers of _you’re real, you’re here, I’ve missed you_. 

Dan misses him.

His mind usually tricks him into spending the hours after any kind of social interaction sifting through every word, every movement, every decision he’d made to determine how badly he’d fucked up, how embarrassed he should be upon next seeing those he’d interacted with, but he doesn’t feel any of that with Phil. In fact, his mind is hard-pressed to think of _anything_ that wasn’t right, anything he’d go back and do differently. 

He didn’t think it’d be that easy.

Every other relationship he’d had - not that there’s many to speak of, if he’s honest - had required effort, thought, planning and poking and prodding to make everything feel right. Which sounds quite like a euphemism in his head, and if Phil were here, he might make a ‘your mum’ joke or something, but Phil isn’t and that’s really the root of the problem, isn’t it?

Being with Phil had just felt...right. Like they fit each other, like they fell perfectly into each others’ lives and made every minute a little brighter and better. It wasn’t the constant grinding of gears to keep things moving or forcing of smiles and words that didn’t really fit but the silence felt too loud not to have them. 

It was soft and smooth and _easy_ and Dan lets his eyes drift shut - everything with Phil had just _worked_. Even just falling asleep with his arms around Phil had felt normal, _right_ , and he’d woken feeling tired and awake and sleepy and restless and all in the best ways all at the same time. He can’t even find the words in his head to explain the jump in his heart at the memory of waking up with Phil.

Some day, he thinks, that’ll be normal. If he lets his head get full and light and start dreaming of futures that sound too good to be true, that’ll be normal. He’ll wake up beside Phil in their place, maybe in a big city where they can look out the window over top of a hundred buildings. Maybe they’ll have a view, like the one from the sky bar, or maybe they won’t, but it won’t matter because he’ll get to roll over and wrap his arms around Phil and pretend he’s still asleep even though he isn’t.

Dan wonders if future-Dan will be used to it by then. Will he want to spend hours on end having a lie-in the way he does now? Will future-Phil laugh that sleepy laugh and humor him because they don’t have anything to do, nothing important anyway?

Future-Dan, he thinks, would do all the things current-Dan had been a little too nervous to try. He’d have a wicked confident grin as he slides fingers down the bare skin of Phil’s chest, would try the little moves he’s already carefully cataloged to make Phil squirm and gasp and bite his own lip before dragging Dan - future-Dan, future-Dan - in for a rough kiss full of teeth and tongues.

If Dan’s honest, though, he’d settle for just a sleepy lie-in wrapped in Phil’s arms - if heaven exists, that’s the only place he can think it would be.

A buzz startles Dan from his daydreaming - would it be called that, if it’s nearly 2am? That’s the kind of thing he thinks Phil would want to know. It’s endearing, his curiosity for such unimportant things. 

Dan’s curiosity, however, remains on the phone vibrating on his bedside table, and he drags it over as quickly as he can manage.

**Phil: __**_Hey ^.^ Hope you’re not still awake, but if you are, do you think dogs have dreams? I know they dream, but like...do they remember them?_

Dan’s grin widens until he’s unable to contain the laugh bubbling up in his throat, and he turns into the pillow beneath his head to let it out. With one text, the ache in Dan’s chest shifts to that brilliant glowing lightness Phil brings to everything. 

The future looks very bright.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lovelies! if you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/183302934587/today-is-just-not-my-day-if-you-have-any-time-and)


End file.
